


kitten

by minhkyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tags Are Hard, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhkyu/pseuds/minhkyu
Summary: minho, jisung's cat hybrid, misbehaves and he gets punished for it.( read tags ! )
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 68





	kitten

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted onto wattpad!  
> please read tags before you start <3,, ty!

**[THIRD LIMITED POV: JSNG]**

“finally, i’m done with work..” jisung sighed, running a hand through his hair. he had just finished with 3 long hours of producing and writing and so much more. he felt as if he was going to just pass out on the floor right then and there.

however, he couldn’t... really do that, as: 1. he had to drive, and 2. he had a cat hybrid at home that he needed to take care of.

he groaned, picking up his workbag from the floor, setting it on the desk, and beginning to fill it up with his essential things. his phone, water, etc. he zipped it up neatly, carrying it on his shoulder. he walked out the door, anticipating to go home.

needless to say, he missed minho. jisung was an introvert, sure; but everybody needed at least one other person (or hybrid...) in their life to care upon. that’s just how jisung saw it.

he jangled the car keys in his hand absentmindedly as he walked down the perfume and cologne infused hallway, mask pulled snug over the lower half of his face. he stepped into the elevator, pressing the glowing button for the first floor.

as he waited, he got out his phone from his bag, sending a small text to minho.

**_jisung:_ ** _I’m coming home soon. Wait on the couch so that when I get home; I can cook while making sure you’re safe._

**_minho_ ** _: no_

**_jisung_ ** _: ... What?_

**_minho_ ** _: i don’t wanna_

**_minho_ ** _: ill go on the bed instead_

**_jisung_** : _I mean._.

**_jisung_** : _Okay?_

_Seen_

jisung furrowed his eyebrows, shoving his phone back in his bag at the sound of a ‘ding’ from the elevator. he walked out, moving towards the front door, shivering slightly at the cold winter air.

minho didn’t usually misbehave. most of the time, he was perfectly obedient and always listened to jisung. but then again... was defying just one small order _really_ considered misbehavior? jisung shrugged the thought off, getting inside of his car, closing the door behind him, and starting the engine.

he tapped his feet on the floor of the car, humming and driving. he went a little bit faster, not liking the idea of wasting any time. jisung had never really liked driving, it was chan, his friend, that did. for him, driving was a necessity. for chan, it was a hobby. jisung didn’t understand that. not at all.

gaming and producing were hobbies. writing and rapping were hobbies. how on earth did driving fit in those categories? he _didn’t_ know. ask chan.

jisung sighed, halting the car to a stop. another red light? he was late enough already.. he went when the light turned green once again, foot steady on the gas pedal, paying careful attention to not push too hard.

he drove down the street, unknowingly tilting his head every so often to get a better view of the concrete ahead of him. jisung was a careful driver. he had never been in an accident before, and he didn’t really plan to anytime soon.

after a few more minutes of mindless, quiet, road-maneuvering, he pulled into the driveway of his apartment complex, turning the motoring engine off. he grabbed his bag next to him, shoving his necessities inside.

he opened the car door, bag held tightly in his right hand, and closed the door behind him, walking out onto the road, into the cold, brisk air.

his steps were small, calculated as he walked towards the building.

now, he just had to shower, cook, eat, do some paperwork, and maybe spend some time with minho.

yeah, yeah, that was a good plan.

~

**[THIRD LIMITED POV: MNHO]**

the cat hybrid huffed at jisung’s messages, not pleased with how hostile the texts seemed to him. he curled up into a small ball under the silk sheets, scrolling through the old messages and reading them just as some sort of reassurance.

maybe jisung was just tired today. maybe... he had a long day at work, and just wanted to go home and relax. maybe that’s why his text messages didn’t have any ‘love you’ or ‘miss you’ or hearts or emojis like it usually did.

or... or what if jisung was mad at him? what if he was disappointed in minho,, for whatever reason? the hybrid frowned at that thought, burying himself further into the soft blankets, face unknowingly sad.

he started to get bored real quick, and he checked his phone once again, rolling his eyes when he saw no new messages from jisung. he huffed, throwing the object off the side of the bed. he flinched at the sound it made when it came into contact with the floor, but otherwise didn’t do anything else.

he was bored. and frustrated that jisung was late. there was barely anything that he could do here. his temper flickered, and he got just a _little_ bit angry.

finally, after what seemed like 8 hours of waiting- it was only four, but shush- he heard the muffled sound of the front door opening and the ringing of all so familiar keys jangling. his cat ears perked up, and he lifted up his head from the silk fabric, eyes trained on the closed bedroom door rather curiously.

he heard the sound of jisung talking to himself and humming something, and footsteps towards the kitchen. minho kept listening, head tilted towards the door ever so slightly.

eventually, he got tired of waiting and just got up by himself, walking towards the door and unlocking it. he opened it, peeking his head out; and frowning when he didn’t see jisung. he could hear pots and pans, though, so he was probably in the kitchen.

he walked out into the hallway, taking slow steps towards the room in question. jisung was there, getting a few things out of the cabinet. a small smile unknowingly made it’s way up to minho’s face, but he realized too soon, immediately scowling and remembering why he was mad at jisung in the first place. jisung was late. he was _never_ late.

unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) for minho, jisung caught him staring and gave him a small smile in response to his gaze. minho decided to be mean today, rolling his eyes back at jisung.

the younger frowned for a small minute, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “what’s wrong?” he questioned, still pulling supplies out of the cabinet.

minho huffed. did he seriously not know what was wrong? “you’re _late_.” he said, voice tinged with a hurt undertone. jisung visibly winced at the response. “sorry about that. any way that i can make up for it?”

the hybrid thought, eventually just going off of impulse. “no, you can’t.” he crossed his arms, walking away to the couch with his head held high. he buried himself into the small blankets on the aforementioned couch, pouting.

jisung watched him with one raised eyebrow, before clicking his tongue and responding. “well, that’s too bad. sorry.” he went back to cooking, tone completely nonchalant, as if he just didn’t care. minho felt even more annoyed at that statement, sending jisung’s back a harsh glare.

did jisung even _like him_ anymore? sure didn’t seem like it. he was practically ignoring him! and for what, even?

minho bit his tongue, feeling just a tiny bit hurt. he lifted up his head from the couch, scanning the living room in an attempt to find something he could do.

his eyes landed on jisung’s bag, and an idea immediately lit up in his head, feline-like eyes narrowing with thought.

the cat hybrid moved carefully towards where the bag was, checking every once in a while to make sure jisung wasn’t looking. as quick as he could, he snatched it, moving back to his original spot on the couch.

he checked out jisung again, who still wasn’t paying any attention to him whatsoever. instead, his back was turned on minho, focusing on the goddamn stove more than him.

a certain feeling rose in minho, and he unzipped the bag in one go, looking inside. jisung still didn’t notice- could he even _hear?_

minho shuffled his hands through the bag, looking for something that would get on jisung’s nerves.

truth be told, minho had been waiting for jisung all day for not just one reason. he was also pretty... _needy,_ and jisung was really the only one that could solve that issue.

he finally came up with something that he could use. his eyes glinted, manifesting his mischief. in his hands were jisung’s work documents, that minho knew for a fact that he had spent hours on.

he looked to jisung once again, realizing that the younger didn’t suspect anything at all, and was still cooking. his vision averted back to the papers that were snug tight in his hands.

... should he?

the paper ripped ever so slightly at the corner, where minho was silently tearing it, little by little.

eventually, he got one corner off. he stared at the material in his hands, about to throw it on the floor.

“alright, food is don-” jisung stopped in his tracks when he saw minho holding the papers, eyes wide, documents scrunched in his small hands, frozen in his tracks.

a small glare made it’s way up onto jisung’s face, and minho shivered, a tiny bloom of fear enticing in him.

“what do you think you’re doing?” jisung’s usually happy, chipper tone had dissipated. his voice turning dark, a slight rasp to his words.

minho didn’t answer him. he already knew he was in trouble. big trouble.

“come here.” his voice was flat, but minho knew the hidden undertones of the words. the kitten obeyed, getting up almost immediately, papers still in his hands. he walked over to jisung, not daring to even look him in the eye.

jisung held out his hand, and minho gave him the papers, head still bowed down. jisung placed a hand on the older’s jaw, forcing him to look up. the older did so, looking ashamed.

“on the bed, now. no touching yourself.” jisung ordered, voice still having that scarily deadly ring to it.

minho bit his tongue, knowing he would be in for an even harsher happening if he disobeyed. his ears flattened from shame and he sidestepped jisung, walking over to their shared bedroom with his gaze down. he stepped inside the room, not even bothering to close the door.

he got down onto the bed, falling on the soft material with a small huff. this _wasn’t fair_ , it was jisung’s fault in the first place for not paying attention to him, not minho’s.

he just wanted jisung’s attention, but apparently that was too much for the younger. minho laid there, cheek pressed into the silk pillow, tail flicking across the mattress.

a few minutes passed, and jisung was still out there, doing whatever. minho started to get impatiently needy, and he got up, looking at the door. jisung wasn’t there.

he got back down, debating for a small three seconds. he turned around. jisung still wasn’t there. another tiny moment of hesitation, before he slowly reached his hand down, pressing at the minuscule wet patch on his crotch.

minho gasped slightly, eyes closing with pure bliss for just a little while. he pressed again, determined to get some friction, and he moaned quietly, bucking his hips up into his hand.

he knew that jisung told him not to, but he just couldn’t help it. the temptation was too much. he started rubbing up and down his shaft slowly, eliciting a small whine from himself.

all rationality went out of the hybrids head at that moment, and he started to grind harder onto his hand, whimpers becoming louder.

just as he was about to get close to his high, he heard the sound of a door slamming behind him. he widened his eyes, tensing up.

the sound of footsteps resounded towards him, and he stayed frozen, hand still hovering over his small erection. he knew it was jisung. and he knew he was going to be in even bigger trouble for disobeying.

“what did i tell you earlier, kitten?” his voice sent tremors up minho’s spine.

“i...” his mouth was all of a sudden dry, hands slightly shaking. he felt himself become even harder from jisung’s voice, and he shifted uncomfortably on his knees, biting his tongue and suppressing a moan at the feeling. he didn’t answer; didn’t know how.

he felt a hand on his back, pushing him down onto the bed, and he resisted, whining and attempting to push jisung away.

during times like this, he was always well-behaved and perfectly submissive, but today... today he was gonna give jisung a challenge. a hard one.

“get _down.”_ the younger ordered, using both hands to push minho down onto the bed.

the kitten huffed, thinking for a few moments, before purposely flicking jisung with his tail, using the distraction to get back up. he heard the other whisper out a curse, and he turned around, smug.

“down.” jisung glared at him. minho didn’t move, pretending not to hear him. “minho, now.” the hybrid in question kept ignoring him, even humming just to spite him.

jisung scoffed. “fine, be like that.” he got up, walking towards the closet. minho stopped humming, watching him with curiosity. the closet door opened, and jisung took out a black box, making the older gasp quietly. “s-sungie-” jisung placed a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

a thought nagged at minho’s mind, and his eyes turned into slits. he bit down on jisung’s hand, as hard as his bunny-like teeth would manage. the young producer made a noise at the sudden pain, jumping back and holding the hand in question. minho watched him as innocent as ever, the slight hint of a smirk playing on his face.

“minho, get down on the bed. now. or else i swear to god, you won’t be able to fucking walk after this.” jisung hissed. the hybrid showed a small amount of hesitation, before shrugging, still smirking.

“eh, whatever.” he said, crossing his arms, not even bothering to look at jisung.

as soon as he said that, he felt a hand on his wrist, pushing him down onto the mattress. his eyes widened and he looked up at the other, who was hovering above him, shadows falling on his face.

“stay the fuck down.”

“and what if i-” a light slap resounded on his cheek (not too hard, of course) and he yelped out of shock, not expecting the sudden impact.

“i said: stay the fuck down.”

minho huffed in response, but otherwise let go of the back talk, looking down and crossing his arms. this _wasn’t fair for him._ he just wanted jisung’s attention!

although, really, he certainly wasn’t complaining at this situation, either. nope, not at all. and maybe, just maybe... acting like a brat was the right way to get sungie’s attention.

however, he stayed down for this one, deciding he had pissed jisung enough in the last few minutes. who knew, maybe he would talk back more later...

“you know you can safeword anytime you want, right?” jisung’s voice was quiet, a crisp contrast to his tone earlier. minho nodded as a response, feeling he wouldn’t have to safeword anytime soon.

out of nowhere, minho felt something soft wrap around his wrists, and he looked up, nose scrunched up and face confused. realization dawned upon him once he realized that jisung was handcuffing him...

better yet,, jisung was handcuffing him with _pink, fluffy, handcuffs._

surprisingly, jisung was gentle when he handled him, enclosing the handcuffs around minho’s wrists, the only sound in the room being of a small *click* and soft breathing.

“gonna be good now, kitten?” his voice was still soft, still quiet, a slight rasp edging his words.

however, despite the change in jisung’s sentences, minho still felt the need to put up a fight against the younger.

“we’ll see.” he shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

jisung’s face slipped back into that of a glare. “brat.” he mumbled, going back to the box, shuffling through it.

minho waited impatiently, rubbing his thighs together every so often in an attempt to get friction. jisung soon caught on though, and without sparing a glance, said; “minho, stop that. don’t pretend like i can’t see you.”

the hybrid rolled his eyes, defiantly ceasing his movements. he watched jisung, curious as to what the heck he could be getting.

eventually, jisung pulled something out, and minho tilted his head, not getting a full view of the object. “s-sungie, what’s tha...” minho’s voice trailed off, and his heart raced.

jisung was holding a _vibrator_ in his hand. he saw minho’s stare and he smirked. “what?” he asked. all minho could do was look, mouth slightly parted from shock.

“oh, right. i almost forgot.” jisung placed the items down on the bed, going back to the box. minho didn’t speak, instead straining himself to try and see what jisung was getting.

the producer came back with a _buttplug (out of all things)_ , and lube. minho’s throat went dry at the items, and he looked at jisung with wide eyes, getting a snide laugh in return.

“if you think i’m going easy on you tonight, you’re wrong.” jisung put down the rest of the items, before moving closer to minho, cupping his small face with his hand. “very wrong.” he whispered.

he took a step back, watching minho’s facial expression with a smirk still on his face. he looped a finger around the waistband of minho’s boxers _(that were actually from jisung’s closet, but anyways-),_ and pulled down, revealing the hybrid’s small, leaking dick.

“sungie...” minho whined, obviously impatient. jisung glared, smacking minho’s thigh. “i didn’t let you speak, now did i?”

he sniffled and shook his head as a response, not wanting to upset jisung anymore. maybe later...

the younger successfully got off ( _jisung’s stolen bo-)_ minho’s boxers, folding it and placing it in the laundry basket, stalling for time. minho watched as he did so, slightly anticipating for what was to come.

jisung turned back around, picking up the cock-ring from the bed, as well as the lube. minho immediately started complaining when he did so, not liking the idea of having to wait any longer. “w-wait, sungie, don’t tease, p-plea-” he was once again shut up by jisung spreading the lube on his hands, sitting back down on the bed, and running his hands all over minho’s dick- which was, by the way; hard as heck.. but jisung apparently didn’t seem to care about _that_.

“a-ah..” minho bucked up into jisung’s hands, body trembling when he got the friction he wanted. jisung raised an eyebrow, ceasing his movements.

minho caught jisung’s look, and his bottom lip trembled, as he tried to calm himself down. he could already feel himself slipping into subspace, just with a single glance from jisung. the younger continued silently, lubing the other up as to not hurt him when he put on the cock-ring.

after all, minho _was_ jisung’s kitten... he _had_ to be taken care of. and of course, naturally; jisung didn’t want him getting hurt, both outside and inside the bedroom.

“sungie...” minho mewled, circling his hips ever so slightly. jisung stared at him in awe. only a few moments in, and he already looked _so_ fucked out; and just from barely one touch. jisung wanted to hear him whine even more. he wanted to ruin him _even more._

jisung interrupted him, leaning down and biting at his neck. the cat hybrid moaned loudly, throwing his head back from the feeling. “s-sung-” jisung flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin, nipping and kissing at the smooth surface, eliciting more adorable whines from minho. after a few heated seconds, he pulled away, admiring his work.

“there, now you’re all marked up for me.” his voice was cool-toned, a slight edge to his words, a hidden undertone. all minho could manage to do in response was stare up at him, face flushed and lips slightly apart, legs spread out; just for him. he didn’t speak. didn’t have to. jisung knew exactly what he wanted.

though, as much as jisung wanted to spoil him...

“you’re still getting your punishment, kitten. just because you’re sucking up to me and acting all sweet now doesn’t mean i’m letting you off easy.” quiet words, but a loud meaning. minho’s face fell at that, and he sniffled, biting his lip.

jisung observed the rest of the toys on the bed, taking his time on mentally making a plan.

he stood up straight (or not), observing the hybrid. he looked so small, so adorable like this. jisung felt something stir at his heart. how in love could he be?

he felt, as he looked at minho; _really in love_.

a smile slipped up onto his face, as he sat down on the bed, hand rubbing circles on the older’s stomach. minho mewled softly in response, and jisung bit his lip to stop from smiling even wider.

okay, okay; if he kept being _this_ cute then.. jisung would just have to plan this punishment for another time, because in all honesty, minho was being really adorable and soft and precious and-

“sungie..” the hybrid in question said quietly, interrupting jisung’s thought process. “w-wan’ you, please?”

jisung almost died on the spot right then and there. “not yet, kitty. i still didn’t forget about earlier.” he reminded, grabbing hold of his own thoughts. he picked up the lube from the place beside him once again, the cap already off from when jisung opened it earlier. minho huffed in response, a pout still on his face.

the younger squirted a certain amount of lube onto his hand, placing the bottle down with his free one and rubbing his hands together (again), the substance smooth. minho watched him out of curiosity, head tilted cutely.

“turn around, kitten.” jisung said quietly, slightly tapping on minho’s side with his pinky finger. the hybrid did as he said, tail slightly flicking the sheets. jisung couldn’t help himself, and he whispered out a small “aw.”, finding the older absolutely adorable.

“tell me if you wanna stop, alright?” his voice was barely audible, raspy. minho nodded as a response, his position slightly changing, as some sort of subconscious preparation. a small smile slipped up onto jisung’s face at this, and he lifted minho’s fluffy sweater up moderately, the fabric hiking over the arch of his back.

jisung debated for a small moment, before slowly inserting a well-prepped finger inside of his boyfriends hole, resulting in a small gasp from the elder, along with a hitch of his breath. jisung took this as a good sign, and went deeper, shuffling closer to the hybrid for better access.

minho rocked back and forth on jisung’s fingers slightly, almost yearning for the friction he so desperately desired. jisung didn’t move during this, letting his hybrid do what he wanted for just a small moment. once the motions of minho’s hips slowed, jisung started to thrust in and out, taking extra care to not hurt the other.

minho’s hips jolted upwards almost unnoticeably, and a whine fell from his lips, only serving to urge the younger on even more, who thrust once again, a tad bit faster then the last time.

“s-sungie, more, p-please.” his tone was needy, wanting, and jisung felt himself become harder just at that. he slowly added in another finger, massaging the older’s inner thigh as he did so, to provide some comfort to ease the small amount of pain that arrived with the prep.

his other hand slowly slid up, massaging the sensitive skin between the older’s thighs, making the hybrid whimper, body visibly shuddering.

“you like that, pretty?” jisung whispered, fingers flickering over that exact spot just to entice another reaction. minho’s legs clenched around jisung’s hand, and the young producer smirked at that, pressing hard enough down onto his skin to almost bruise. almost. minho only gave another small whine as a response, face buried into the silk pillow.

“of course you do.” he removed the hand between his thighs, and went back to prepping him. minho felt his body slowly relax, before jisung inserted the last finger, making him yelp in shock. jisung’s gaze went to him.

“are you alright?”

a small moment of hesitation, a minuscule adjustment period pulsed in the situation, before minho nodded, allowing him full entrance, unknowingly showcasing trust.

mirror neurons worked at jisung’s brain, before he smiled a small smile, shoulders significantly easing up. he thrust in with his fingers once again, spreading the digits around just a tad, before finally pulling out, wiping his hands free of lube with a bedside towel. minho wasn’t visually watching him anymore, instead focusing on his sense of sound.

jisung observed the array of objects he had. the handcuffs were already used, pliant on minho’s wrists now; the lube was _also_ already used, as jisung didn’t actually plan on having sex with him today, and..

he slowly picked up the small vibrator, turning it over in his hands. he had just bought it a few days ago... his eyes went to minho, who was still laying on the bed, looking almost sleepy- or was that just him all fucked out? jisung couldn’t tell.

would he be too tired for it? a small petal of doubt bloomed in jisung, and he decided to just verbally express his thoughts. “are you tired, baby?” he questioned.

almost right on cue, minho shook his head rapidly, fluffy hair swaying from the right side of his face to the left. jisung leaned closer, one hand on his lovers face. “words, kitty.”

“n-no.”

jisung pulled away leisurely, picking up the vibrator once again. “good boy.” he didn’t fail to miss how minho visibly blushed and curled in on himself slightly at the praise. he made a mental note of the unknown praise kink, wanting to keep his hybrid happy. “cute.”

minho just kicked the bed softly in response, not giving any articulated imprimatur besides a small huff, hiding his face even more into the fabric of the expensive pillow. jisung watched him fondly for a small moment, pure love embedded into his intentions, before slowly bringing the vibrator to the hybrids rim, brushing over it slightly. minho’s back arched slightly as his tail swirled, breath hitching, and jisung took that as an okay to move on.

he teased his hole slightly, never going fully in, just barely prodding. minho started to get impatient and glared into the sheets, before remembering that jisung couldn’t see his expression. “s-sung.. you’re being mean..” he said, voice small.

“am i?” jisung asked, voice laced with fake sympathy. “poor kitty. maybe you shouldn’t have ripped off the corner of my documents earlier.” minho froze up at that, and jisung took notice, a tiny spiral of worry embracing his nerves.

“you alright there?”

“.. sorry about th..that, sungie.” his tone was quiet, but apology quite obviously sincere. jisung’s heart softened at that helplessly, and his grip slightly loosened on the vibrator he was holding.

“it’s fine, baby. it was just a tiny little corner anyway. not important at all, trust me.” jisung reassured him. minho visibly untensed. “okay. then.”

jisung paused for a few seconds, before dragging the vibrator across his rim. minho sucked in a shaky breath, heart pounding, feet kicking once again in mild frustration at just how _slow_ he was going. jisung saw this, and he snickered, finding his annoyance somewhat enjoyable.

he finally decided to stop teasing, and he pushed the vibrator in with one go, knowing minho was more then ready at that point, both mentally and physically. the older yelped and his back arched, cuffed wrists moving moderately at the sudden intrusion.

“hh- s-sungie..” minho mewled, hips rocking backwards onto the vibrator. jisung felt pleasure at his reaction, and brought the vibrator out, resulting in visible disappointment from the older, who fell back onto the bed, scoffing.

“you’re teasing...” he pointed out, legs shuffling.

jisung only thrust back in with the vibrator as a response, watching as minho had the same reaction as before, breath coming out with shudders, shoulders trembling for a mini second. jisung leaned forwards, brushing the hair out of minho’s face, gently moving his head away from the pillow, turning him so they were facing each other.

his lips were parted slightly, tinted a crimson red. his eyes were ever so slightly watery, the minor amount of makeup he had on a bit smeared from the jist of jisung’s actions. his breathing was noticeably heavy, hair messy and as soft as ever.

“oh, kitten.. you’re so fucked out already and we’re just starting out. am i ruining you that much?”

minho widened his eyes at the dirty talk, and he moved away from jisung’s touch, sinking his face into the silk once again to hide just how discomposed he was.

“no.” he murmured, eyes closing inadvertently.

jisung could tell right away he was lying. he grabbed onto the small handle of the vibrator for minor support, before thrusting out and pounding back in with it at lightning speed, resulting in the other jolting and crying out jisung’s name, obviously affected by the unexpectedness of it all.

“wanna run that by me again, baby?”

minho’s eyes went over to him, and he shook his head slowly, head falling in defiant submission. jisung smiled condescendingly, pleased by the lack of backtalk.

“good pet.”

the vibrations became higher.

he continued thrusting in and out with the vibrator, somehow effortlessly breaching over minho’s prostate with every small touch, the feeling similar to fireworks to the hybrid. minho felt as if he was cold one minute then hot the next, thoughts not even verbal and the feelings in his body... strange; a good strange.

the feeling started to become even stronger, and he widened his eyes. “a-ah, sungie- i’m.. i’m gonna come-” jisung quickly cut him off with one last harsh thrust, before pulling out completely, not giving minho enough time to get what he wanted.

“w-wha-”

“i never said i was done with you, kitten.” his hand glided over minho’s now exposed face, taking in just how wrecked he was already, a small tear track down his cheek from the stimulation. “now, did i?” he took relish in just how easily he was listened to.

another small shake of the head, before minho sighed in annoyance, slumping against the sheets, a pout on his face and tears breaching his eyes.

jisung placed the vibrator on the other side of the bed, before his gaze went to the butt plug. a glint shone in his eyes as he picked the object up. minho didn’t even bother to check what he was doing, too busy internally whining to himself over how unfair jisung was being.

he was totally not expecting for jisung to shove a completely different item inside of him. his eyes went wide and his legs instinctively closed, only for jisung to hold them open with one hand, nails leaving crescent shaped imprints on the tender skin.

“s-sung, ah-”

jisung cut him off by shoving the plug in further, observing how minho’s body went stat, before he fell down onto the sheets, already trembling from just one touch.

just as he did with the vibrator, he slowly thrust in and out with the plug, twisting every now and then just for that added friction. small moans came from minho as he did so, tail flickering on jisung’s wrist cutely.

“you like this, don’t you?” jisung asked, almost mockingly.

minho decided to be a brat again right at this moment.

“yeah, too bad i like it better then y-your dick.”

the room fell silent for a few tense seconds, before jisung dropped his grip on the plug, hands going to minho’s waist and squeezing slightly, fingers sure to leave bruises on the sensitive skin. he leaned closer to the kitten hybrid, whispering near his ear, voice almost a growl; “is that so?”

minho felt a shiver run down his spine, but determined on making jisung mad, he nodded. “we both know it..” he added in just to irk him, voice small. jisung’s fingernails formed marks on minho’s sides, his sweater brushing against the pulsing veins on jisung’s hands.

“fine then. if you like it so much, then i’ll just do this.” he pulled away, only leaving behind a brief moment for minho’s mind to cooperate, before grabbing onto the plug tightly, twisting and angling it towards minho’s prostate as hard as he could, the hybrid yelping and trembling as a response, a small pant leaving his mouth.

“s-sungie!!” he cried out, hands moving slightly from where they were cuffed. jisung only scoffed at his reaction, twisting once more, watching as minho jolted once again. he was determined to wreck him; to ruin him. and jisung always got what he wanted.

his other hand reached out, tugging at the hybrid’s sensitive dick, making him mewl and thrust up into jisung’s hand. jisung played with the plug while simultaneously jerking him off, thumb brushing over his slit. minho could only moan as a response, hips bucking up.

jisung teased him with the plug even more, relishing in the way minho’s body turned, legs already shaking. “bad kitten.” he muttered, minho becoming even more turned on by how he was talking to him.

he got a sudden idea, and jisung’s hand left his dick and went up to his hair, tugging as he fucked him with the plug. minho cried out, non-verbal speech the only thing he could say. jisung pulled even harder, the pain satisfying for both of them.

“such a fucking brat. you’re always begging for my attention in any way you can think of. what a greedy kitten.” jisung thrusted in even harder with the plug as he enunciated his words, pulling out more small whines from the older. “maybe this’ll teach you to finally behave..”

minho didn’t even respond to that, too caught up in his own little world. his head was foggy, eyes closed in pure bliss and mouth ever so slightly open, cheeks tinted with a light pink.

“s-sungie, i.. i’m go-gonna-” his eyes shot open and another moan escaped from his lips on accident, along with a tiny sob.

jisung interrupted him for what seemed like the third time today as he leaned in close, whispering into his ear.

“go ahead, baby.”

minho couldn’t hold back any longer and he gasped as he spilled all over the sheets, some falling onto jisung’s hand which was still holding that damned plug.

jisung watched him, a satisfied smirk playing on the outlines of his lips. once minho was done, jisung let go of both his hair and the plug, letting him fall back onto the sheets, breathing heavy and tear stains visible on the fabric of the pillow.

jisung’s mind started to tick, and he immediately moved closer to the hybrid who was still crying softly, body shaking. he scooped him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his forehead, not minding the sticky mess in between minho’s thighs.

“you did so well today, kitten. i love you so, so much.” he muttered, reassurance flooding minho’s senses. all he could do was hold onto jisung tighter, small hands making fists onto jisung’s hoodie.

“i... i love you too.” he managed to whisper, ears slightly flattening on his head when jisung reached up one hand to pet him.

“let’s go take care of you now, yeah?” jisung’s voice remained quiet, soothing to the ears. minho looked up at him with tear-stained eyes, a pout reminiscent on his lips. “o-okay..”

a smile made its way up onto jisung’s face, and he slowly stood up, placing minho back down on the bed. he walked over to the desk drawer, about to grab some tissues, but stopping once he heard minho whine from behind him. he turned around, seeing the cat hybrid make grabby hands at him, eyes teary and wide.

“s-sungie.. no leave, please....” his voice was tiny, barely audible, but jisung heard just fine. he immediately grabbed the tissue box and stepped back towards minho, shushing his baby as he wiped him softly with the tissues, before hugging him once again, taking him in his arms.

“i’d never leave you.”

“... promise?”

he kissed his forehead, intertwining his pinky with his boyfriend.

“promise.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!  
> check out my other works as well if you're interested <3  
> instagram: m1nkn0w  
> wattpad: lxnochu  
> i don't have twitter due to the toxicity, sorry!


End file.
